Centurion Program
The Centurion Program is a very dangerous and very illegal effort to produce supersoldiers who are fiercely loyal and can be deployed under any circumstances. Despite the nature of the program, there has been a leak in the intelligence department leading to media coverage of these highly advanced soldiers. Though the public reaction demanded the cancellation of the program, the United Federation of the Southern Rim ignored the public. It should be noted that the Centurion Program costs as much as entire fully equipped and staffed thirty ship naval battle group. =History= Origins Following Incident Torpedo where an entire expeditionary force was nearly annihilated by Exile forces, the UFSR military needed a force of elite commandos to be able to combat any further Exile contacts. A defence council met in order to evaluate the current special forces operators to see whether or not they could match up to the Exile warriors. Out of all of the potential special operators, none of them could match up to the mysterious beings. Frustrated, the council decided to try more illustrious methods. The council enlisted the help of a group of Tyran scientists who attempted to create a program of super soldiers in 87 AF. The program called for a series of soldiers who were going to be adapted with genetic and physical augments able to enhance the normal human body tenfold. Following the augments, seeing if the participant survives, the trainee would be given a specific set of powered armour made for the individual themselves. In 100 AF, the project began the initial draft by using current soldiers enlisted in the uniformed services. Hand picked by the Tyran scientists, the selected soldiers went through a grueling physical and mental process. Out of the total soldiers who passed, none of them could pass through the augmentation process. But this did not stop the program. The Tyran scientists decided to use a backdoor method of creating super soldiers. Using selected human genetic material, perspective soldiers were tank bred with modified genetics in order to create the perfect human being. Despite the unethical process of creating soldiers, the UFSR government turned a blind eye. As of 120 AF, a total of 1,200 Centurions exist and are on active duty. Training Following their 'birth' from the tank, prospective Centurions are referred to as 'trainees' until they are able to graduate from the program. A total of 3,000 trainees are tank grown and birthed. Out of the 3,000, a total of 2,150 would survive the birthing process and only 2,050 would survive into the learning stage (age of five). From there, trainees are placed in squad sized classes in order to build a sense of cohesion and loyalty to one another. Until they turn the age of ten, the trainees are taught progressively high levels of education and military education. With genetically enhanced minds, the trainees are able to retain information far beyond normal human capabilities. During their education process, the trainees are also trained physically beyond special operator regulations. They are also taught the values of honour, discipline, and respect which are installed deep within their minds. Augmentation process Once they turn the age of fifteen, the remaining trainees go through a process to further enhance their genetic and physical structure. The augmentation process leaves a total of 1,200 candidates alive and well with the others severely crippled or dead. The surviving trainees who 'failed' the program are placed into other divisions of the UFSR Uniformed Services from special operations units and special operations instructors to intelligence units and engineering schools. Below is a list of augments. *Advanced material grafted onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable. *A complex protein substance injected to increase muscle density. *Thyroid enhancement to boost body growth. *Improved blood vessel flow in key areas. *Alteration of bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction to increase subject reflexes. *Enhances aggressive response to dangerous levels. Requires regular doses of 00909-PX and 927-DG to be taken to avoid uncontrollable aggression. *Anti-psychosis to be taken daily. =Equipment= Type-22 Legion Armour After extensive study, research, and reverse engineering of the Ossyrian Combat Utility Uniform as well as the heavier variants of the powered armour exoskeleton brought interesting results. Despite the fact that the OCUU is far more expensive to produce than what the UFSR can afford, plans to fund such pieces of equipment were secretly drafted for the sole purpose of using the suits for the Centurion Program. Scientists and engineers drafted designs for what is known as the Type-22 Legion armour fitted for use by the Centurions. The armour system itself is a multilayered shell capable of withstanding high levels of radiation, warding off electromagnetic pulses, can filtre toxins and bacteria from the local atmosphere, and it also has a gel layer capable of maintaining internal body temperature. A network woven into the layers of the suit connects directly to the Centurion's neurological interface and it also allows for an artificial intelligence to link into the user's suit as well as the user's neuro-implant. File:Kobra_by_sttheo-d5rku0a.jpg File:Mk4_by_sttheo-d5p3lcr.jpg File:Vector_by_sttheo-d5jaw77.jpg File:Vulture_by_sttheo-d58of8f.jpg Kinetic Barriers All along the suit are tiny emitters which project a small field generator that can disrupt incoming force using a stationary warp effect. When standard munitions strike the field, the field absorbs the projectile's kinetic energy. The warp field is trapped between two low yield kinetic barriers to protect the user from the main force itself. However the kinetic barrier is not invulnerable. The barrier has a maximum amount of force it can dissipate before it 'shatters' and emits the left over kinetic energy in a sort of 'sonic explosion' that harms any being in the nearby radius. The user is not harmed but allies within the vicinity will experience the shattering of their internal organs and bones. Another option of a type of kinetic barrier is available, but is under restrictions due to the relatively untested nature of the shielding. The second class of kinetic barrier, dubbed 'energy shields', uses a high yield energy devices which creates a magnetic field that can immobilize metals and nonferrous materials. Due to the energy demands of the energy shield it can only be used for seconds at a time in intense situations. After use, the user must wait half an hour before another shield is available. Medical Bio-gel Standard to all medical units and field medical units, medical bio-gel is a medicinal salve with a anesthetic that can clot wounds and heals various ailments. The gel promotes the healing process and can protect against infection as the gel fits tight into the wound sealing the area off from the outside elements as well as sealing the area against liquids. Medical bio-gel can be removed by the frequency of an ultrasound. The Centurion suit contains injectors that can instantly seal off a wound should the Centurion armour become breached or damaged. The down side to this system is that the medical bio-gel cannot be shared as is in limited supply in the suit itself. Centurion Neurological Interface Taking a page from the book of military technology from the Ossyrians, the UFSR has adapted its own version of a neurological interface for its own soldiers. Like ship captains and high ranking officers, Centurions have their own version of a neurological interface specifically fitted for them. The neurological interface allows for an A.I to reside in the user's brain and suit extending the capabilities of the Centurion by five. Weapons Taking a step into a new direction, the UFSR has experimented on new technology for weapons on the field that can impact the outcome of a battle. The weapons supplied by the UFSR to Centurions are micro mass accelerators able to propel miniature slugs at lethal speeds. The slugs themselves are relatively small allowing for magazine to contain more ammunition than standard weapons that use bullets. The slugs themselves are made from a dense metal and are designed to shatter on impact to transfer most of the kinetic energy to the target. However slugs produce recoil that is the same as the energy transferred by the slug itself. In a nutshell, the recoil is as powerful as the slug. Another limiting factor is the heat generated by the weapons. Heat sinks are available as attachments to the weapon itself removing the majority of the internal thermal energy from the weapon to the sink itself. However because of the heat generated, this makes stealth nearly impossible. The heat sinks can be discarded but it creates an environmental hazard as the heat sinks releases the heat contained within the tube and creates hydrogen gas as a byproduct. Though the sinks are useless when used up, more clever minded Centurions have used the spent heat sinks as weapons against their enemy. =Deployment= Centurions are typically deployed in squads of variable sizes in long term missions with little to no contact with command. However, for larger and more dangerous missions, it is not uncommon for Centurions to be deployed in platoon sized or on the most rare of occasion, a company sized formation. Centurion squads are deployed through various methods from stealth insertions to orbital insertions by launch pods from prowlers in orbit. Though Centurions are trained to use any vehicle known to man, they are not deployed with H.M.Vs or any heavy vehicles. On occasion they are deployed with a lightly armoured fast attack ground vehicle. Deployments can last from two weeks to six months depending on the mission. Once inserted into a zone of combat Centurions abide by their own rules of engagement and discrepancies. The missions of the Centurions are kept secret from the majority of the military and are usually commanded directly from personnel in High Command. =Organization= *1st Centurion Battalion - Lieutenant Colonel Ackerson **'Alpha Company' - Major Flores ***'First Platoon' - First Lieutenant Ambrose ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Second Platoon' - First Lieutenant Summers ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Third Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Blackbird ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fourth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Pearson ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fifth Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Carson ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad **'Bravo Company' - Captain Ubiles ***'First Platoon' - First Lieutenant Brooks ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Second Platoon' - First Lieutenant Müller ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Third Platoon' - First Lieutenant Hearth ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fourth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Warrens ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fifth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Miller ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad **'Charlie Company' - Captain Riddik ***'First Platoon' - First Lieutenant Jamison ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Second Platoon' - First Lieutenant Lee ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Third Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Kim ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fourth Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Burnside ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fifth Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Hyde ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad **'Delta Company' - Captain Takahashi ***'First Platoon' - First Lieutenant Jackson ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Second Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Jones ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Third Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Suzuki ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fourth Platoon' - Second Lieutenant Hoffmann ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fifth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Russo ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad **'Echo Company' - Captain Esposito ***'First Platoon' - First Lieutenant Kuznetsov ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Second Platoon' - First Lieutenant Nikolaidis ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Third Platoon' - First Lieutenant Farkas ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fourth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Rácz ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad ***'Fifth Platoon' - First Lieutenant Park ****First Squad ****Second Squad ****Third Squad ****Fourth Squad Category:Factions